Desired by a God
by xSCE94x
Summary: Sequel to Bared to a God. Damon and Elena have a lot to work through, the biggest problem is what Elena is feeling. Will she be able to get over the thought of pain and hurt from the other Salvatore brother? Will she be able to give into Damon and love him like they both deserve? All to see in the popular story sequel. DXE
1. We Need to Talk

**Chapter 1: We Need to Talk**

* * *

The weather was chaotic, the rain heavy and cold as the stormed picked up, growing by the second. New York was being hit with severe weather warnings and taking precautions. It was early morning, the streets practically deserted. Street lamps still lit the sky as the city was in a pit of darkness. The city that never sleeps was in a current shut down. Everyone was staying inside, or even in their beds, not wanting to face the storm. The only time they would leave is for work, only to rush back when they were finished. The rain turned into hail stones, hitting the windows with force. The brunette lay awake, her eyes glued to the window as she watched the storm play out before her eyes. Hearing thunder, she pulled the covers closer and swallowed. She hated thunder, she hated the weather and the danger that it could bring. The only one who understood that was him.

It had been a month since she seen the face of Damon Salvatore. A month since she'd been to work as his P.A and a month since she'd heard from Stefan. The day that she walked out on Damon was the day that she brought a new phone with a new number as she hid her old phone in the bottom of her wardrobe. She thought it would be best to save her from the temptation of looking at it every 5 seconds. It also saved her from being contacted by Stefan. It was for the best and she knew it.

Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the plain white ceiling and sighed as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Would no one just leave her in peace to think? The door opened as Caroline stepped inside and closed the door over behind her. Sitting on the bed, she looked at Elena and frowned, letting out a puff of air.

"Are you EVER going to move from this bed?" The Caroline questioned, frustration in her voice.  
"Its only 7." She replied, staring at the ceiling.  
"It's actually 9.30." Caroline corrected, giving her friend a look.  
"What's the difference these days?" She frowned, pushing herself up against the headboard.  
"About 2 hours, or if we're being specific right now, 2 and a half."

"Caroline, what do you want?" Elena raised her eyebrows, wanting to go back to sleep.  
"You are miserable! You've been like this for the ENTIRE month!"  
"Pfft, I am completely fine. Never been happier actually."  
"That is bullshit Elena, even for you."  
"You did come in here for a reason right?" Elena sighed, licking her lips.

"You know Damon still has NO P.A right? Not even a new one to replace you" Caroline questioned her.  
"Why would I care?"  
"It means that he doesn't want to replace YOU!."  
"No-"  
"He has the deal going on with London at the moment. He needs a P.A's help, he needs YOU!"  
"Caroline, anything between Damon and I is over."  
"No it isn't!"  
"He is not my problem anymore. I'm free to do what I want!"  
"No, you know what your problem is? You've been looking for a bloody excuse to run since the beginning!"

"What? Caroline-"  
"No! Do NOT try to deny it, alright!? You were hoping it were true about him being involved with murdering that girl so you could run! After finding out that he wasn't and that you were falling hopelessly in love with the most perfect guy, you panicked! You are always scared of getting hurt, so you give up before anything has a chance to happen!"

"I-" The brunette swallowed, tears glazing her chocolate eyes.  
"You are getting out of this bed and going to work. NOW!"

Caroline gave her a stern look as she took a deep breath and dragged herself out of the comforts of her bed, heading into the bathroom. Caroline smiled in relief, walking out as she dialed a number and started biting her nails nervously. After the third ring, they answered.

"Hello?"  
"It's done. Don't make me regret this."  
"Thank you Caroline. Really, thank you. You won't regret it." Damon responded sincerely.  
"I better not." She warned him, hanging up as she rubbed her forehead, "God, I hope this works out."

* * *

Elena stepped into the building, wiping herself down as the storm had messed with her appearance. Looking around, she felt knots in her stomach as memories came flying at her. The lobby was busy, everyone in their dresses or their suits &amp; ties. Going over to the elevator, she smiled at the guard as he nodded and she scanned herself through, stepping into the elevator. Hitting the button, she closed her eyes as it began moving. This was it. Looking into the small mirror, she fixed up her make-up and made sure there were no smudges. The elevator came to a stop as she took a deep breath and stepped out, looking around. Down the hall, she seen Damon at Nancy's desk talking to her. Biting her lip, her heart skipped a beat as she looked him over in his grey suit. He looked good, really good. He looked so handsome and perfect, why why why?

Suddenly, he looked her way, stopping mid-talk, his focus on her as her breath caught in her throat. She was back in the danger zone and knew if she didn't get this done and get out as quick as she could, she would be falling harder. Working up the courage, she started walking, walking towards the man that at times made her forget her own name. As she reached Damon, she gave him a weary smile, nerves pooling her stomach as a small smile reached his lips.

"Mr Salvatore." Elena spoke, holding her hand out to shake.  
"Miss Gilbert." Damon took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Biting her lip, Elena stared into his eyes, the blue orbs looking different than usual. Dull and lifeless. As their eyes met, she could have swore that she seen a twinkle appear, which gave her an immense amount of butterflies in her stomach. Nancy looked between them, a smile pulling at her lips as she cleared her throat causing the two of them to jump apart.

"I heard you're in a struggle. I'm only here to help and then I'm gone."  
"Come."

Damon placed his hand on her lower back, sparks shooting through her body as he brought her into his office and closed the door behind him. Looking around the office, she took a deep breath as memories hit her again. Dropping her bag down onto the couch, she turned to him, watching as he was studying her cautiously.

"I can't believe you're really here. I left you messages, probably over 30 voice mails."  
"Damon, I am just here to help you, alright?"  
"Elena-"  
"Show me what you have so far." Elena cut him off, rubbing her neck.  
"Right." Copying her action, he rubbed his neck and took place at his computer as he got the files up for her.

* * *

Sipping from her glass of water, the brunette stood at the window, surveying the world in front of her. The storm had calmed down slightly, the dark clouds still covering the sky. The tide was picking up, which was never a good sign, especially since the weather scared her more than Damon, shocking, truly shocking. It was a day full of surprises, that was for sure. She couldn't believe how strong she was being around Damon. Hearing the door, she looked over her shoulder as she seen Damon walk in, talking to someone on the phone.

"No, that's fantastic, really. Thank you. Alright, bye then." He hung up, looking over at her.  
"So?" Elena bit her lip, raising an eyebrow, trying to ignore the energy between them.  
"The deal is on. I'll be going to London next week to complete all the arrangements."  
"That's good. We're all sorted here then." Finished her water, she placed the glass down on the table.  
"Lena-" Damon stepped towards her.  
"Don't...please." She moved back, swallowing as she avoided his gaze.

Moving over to her, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against him as her eyes shot up to meet his, vulnerable and scared. Stroking his thumb along her cheek, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as she melted against him and sighed into the kiss, rising up to meet him. Pressing her up against the glass, he skimmed his lips down her neck as she moaned and closed her eyes in delight, her heart racing as all her thoughts turned blurry. Running her hand into his hair, she pulled at his lock of hair, drawing a moan out of him. Pulling back, Damon stared down at her as they were both trying to catch their breath.

"Elena, I lo-"

The sound of a shrilling phone cut him off as Elena looked up at him and rushed over to her bag, rummaging through it as she tried to search for the loud device. Grabbing hold of it, she took a deep breath and brought it to her ear as she answered.

"Hello?"  
"Elena, hey. It's me, I'm glad I caught you."  
"Hey Jer, everything alright?" Elena sat on the couch, biting her lip as Damon watched her, different emotions in his eyes.  
"Uhm, I actually wanted to talk to you."  
"Well, talk away."  
"Uh, I was hoping we could do this in person?"

"Jeremy, just tell me." Elena frowned, watching Damon pulling at his tie.  
"I'm, uh, thinking about moving?"  
"What? Uh, what?" She raised an eyebrow, not taking it in.  
"Look, it is a VERY long story right now."  
"Ha, no! Get your ass down to my office right now!"  
"Since when were you back at the office?"  
"10 minutes Jeremy, I mean it." She hung up, moaning as she dropped her phone back into her bag.

"Everything alright?" Damon tilted his head, running his tongue along his bottom lip.  
"No. What was that? Never mind...Damon-"  
"No. Elena, there is something between us and as much as YOU try to ignore it, you can't. You are going to have to face the fact that you are in love with me!"

They stared at each other as Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, not knowing what to say as her heart began racing again. The door opened as they both broke out of their trance and looked over to the door to see Bonnie entering the room. Damon went wide-eyed as Elena had a look of surprise on her face.

"Bonnie." Damon muttered.  
"Damon, Elena, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope this was good! Fingers crossed! :D Let me know whatcha think! Thank you! :) Getting Over You is out next :)

Shauna

xxx


	2. An Idea

**Chapter 2: An Idea**

* * *

Bonnie shut the door behind her, the atmosphere in the room still thick with sexual tension. Damon and Elena exchanged looks, their eyes lit with fire as Elena made her way over to the window, trying to calm herself down since she was shaking all over. Him and his bloody mouth. Why did he have to kiss her? Why? She was falling back into the trap, she could feel it. She loved him, she knew that but she was trying to be strong. Clearing her throat, she watched Damon take a seat on the coffee table opposite Bonnie who sat on the couch. Concern flashed through is eyes as he rubbed his hands together. What had happened? Bonnie wouldn't have put herself in danger by coming to see Damon, something bad must have happened.

"Bonnie, what happened? Why are you here?" Damon asked his voice soft.  
"They found me Damon. They were outside my house watching me. They're going to report back to him that I'm alive."  
"Alright, have you spoken to anyone about it lately?" He raised an eyebrow, giving her his full undivided attention.  
"My grams I guess. Why does that matter?" She frowned, taking a breath as she rubbed her hands together nervously.  
"While you were out, they could have got inside to tap your phone. They could have been listening in on your calls."  
"What? So they've been in my home!?" Bonnie got to her feet, her nerves building up at the thought of anyone breaking in.  
"It's just a speculation Bonnie." Damon got to his feet too and placed his hands on her arms gently, "I won't let him near you, I promise."

Elena watched them, a smile making its way onto her face as she seen how caring Damon was with Bonnie. He generally cared for her; he would do anything to make sure she was happy and safe. That alone sent her spiralling into a feeling of butterflies. Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie, leaning his chin on her head as he sighed, his eyes mixed with emotions as if he was deep in thought. What would he be able to do now?

She already faked her death and he was still after her. Maybe it was time she got protection. But what kind of protection could she get? He looked over at her, their eyes meeting as her breath caught in her throat. Damn those crystal blue eyes, they were going to be the death of her. Clearing her throat, she looked up when she heard knocking on the door and walked over quickly, pulling herself away from staring at the man that kept her awake at night, and opened the door, Jeremy standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey Elena. You weren't in your office, so I figured that you were in here, and I was right."  
"Ah yeah. We were sorting out some things." Elena cleared her throat, looking over her shoulder.  
"Uh, sorry if I interrupted."  
"Not at all. Oh, Jeremy, this is Bonnie, Damon's close friend. Bonnie, this is my brother Jeremy."

"Hi." Bonnie looked over, their eyes meeting as Jeremy's face lit red, surprise in Elena's eyes as she watched him.  
"Uh, hey there." Rubbing his hand along his jaw, his eyes darted around the room.  
"Right, well we need to talk. We'll leave you two to it. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Elena grabbed Jeremy by his arm, pulling him out as she shut the door and waved at Nancy, heading down the hall. Jeremy looked around, whistling as he followed Elena to her office, stepping inside with her. Letting out a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to the window, pushing it open. Jeremy looked around, flicking papers on her desk lightly as he collapsed onto the couch, a sigh escaping him as he looked up at her.

"Elena, I got errands to run, can we make this quick please?" Jeremy frowned, rubbing his hand down his neck.  
"Jeremy, you can't move." She frowned, crossing her arms.  
"Elena, why not? I need change, I need to live and explore. I need to be independent."  
"Independent? You are damn independent! You live your OWN life, in your OWN apartment! How much more independent do you want?"

"Jeez, you sound like mom." He rolled his eyes, scratching his head.  
"Lucky for you, mom isn't here otherwise she would kick your ass all over New York!"  
"Mom hasn't been here for a LONG time Elena, so why are you suddenly playing mom, huh!?" Jeremy shouted at her.

Elena froze, a lump growing in her throat as her heart thumped against her chest rapidly, not giving her time to breathe. Tears glazed her eyes as she realised he was right. Why did she suddenly have the authority to be his parent when she hadn't been for a long time? Jeremy got up from the seat, walking over quickly as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissed her head, not meaning to make her cry. The brunette sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held onto him, her arms tightening with each sniff she gave out.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered sadly.  
"NO, I'm sorry. That was a jerk move Elena. I'm really sorry." He frowned, pulling back to look at her.  
"No, you're right. I don't have authority over you. You're old enough to make your own decisions and I'm not mom, I never will be."  
"Elena, you have ALWAYS been there for me and I thank you for that. I just need to try something different with my life."  
"No, I understand, I do." Elena smiled weakly, the tears still glistening her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair playfully.

"I won't be moving far ya know? Like the other side of the world. I'll be close. Like I'd be able to leave your pain in the ass. Who the hell would take care of you?" Jeremy gave her a grin as she laughed, punching his arm, only being pulled close again as he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back, "I think you know what the problem is here though."

"What are you talking about?" Elena looked up at him, frowning as he pulled away, poking her nose.  
"Don't play stupid. Your scared of losing me because then you'll have to turn to the only person who has your heart in their hands."  
"Jeremy-"

"Elena, don't. If he makes you happy, be with him. Don't waste your life running from a good thing, alright? You'll look back and wish you had taken the chance to be happy. Or, Caroline will kill you before you get there because she's all 'Team Delena'. Don't ask, I don't get it either. Some weird couple name she made for you two."

Jeremy gave her a look, poking her forehead as she moaned in annoyance and swatted at his hand, only for him to dodge and burst out laughing. The door opened as they both looked up to see Damon and Bonnie walking in. There it was again, the magnetic connection. Elena cleared her throat, feeling the weight on her chest growing as she looked over at Jeremy, who smirked and licked his lips, raising an eyebrow over to Bonnie.

"I think these two have 'work' things to do, would you like me to take you anywhere? Home? Coffee?" Jeremy offered, a smile on his face.  
"Coffee would be good." Bonnie gave him a nod, her eyes full of curiosity as she looked him over.  
"Then coffee it is. We will talk later Elena."

Jeremy grinned and winked at her as she gasped quietly, her eyes wide. The little punk, he was setting her up! Jeremy walked over, placing his hand on the small of Bonnie's back as they walked out, closing the door behind them. Crossing her arms, she looked over at Damon as he was studying her, his eyes full of different emotions. Licking her lips, she looked around her office, staring at everything that she could get her eyes on. Well, the ground would be better eating her up right about now. Why wasn't it though?

"Elena-" Damon began, not knowing what to say.  
"I can't keep doing this with you." Elena responded just as quick, "The making out and jumping each other has to stop."  
"Well guess what? It won't. You want to know why?"  
"Nope, not really." She answered quickly, knowing this topic was dangerous territory.

"It won't stop because you and I have a bond." Damon started, walking over towards her as she moved back, furrowing her eyebrows, "We are two people that when not together, we want to be together and when we're together, we're inseparable. We are stronger together than without each other and the sooner that YOU come to terms with that, the sooner we can be happy and I can have you right where I want you." He had her back up against the wall, his hand pressed against the wall beside her head as she stared up at him, swallowing. Never had she felt so turned on in her life.

"And, uh, where is that?" Elena whispered, fearing the answer.  
"By my side." He whispered just as quiet, knowing she would hear him since they were the only two people in the room.

Stroking his finger along her cheek lightly, so light that she thought she was imagining it. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers as he tapped his finger under her chin and stepped back, leaving her breathless and rosy-cheeked. Staring up at him, she saw his crystal eyes growing darker as he nodded at her and turned on his heel, walking to the door as he walked out. Elena stared after him, her heart racing as she began sliding down the wall, her legs jelly. What the hell just happened?

* * *

The storm had started up again, the rain falling heavily as New York fell quiet once again. Elena looked out the window from the warm comforts of her room, the rain sending her into a world of her own. The day for her had been a wall after another being knocked down from around her. Damon Salvatore was breaking her shield bit by bit and he knew it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked over to her wardrobe and slowly walked over, pulling the doors open. Just there. It was in that box that held her phone, which held all the voicemails and messages that Damon had left for her. Her fingers twitched as she stared at the box. Should she? It would just make it harder for her if she did. Closing her eyes tightly, she closed the door over again and shook her head. No, she had to fight it. She had to fight him.

"Elena?" Caroline knocked once, opening the door as she stepped in, "Everything alright?"  
"Mmh. Just thinking about a few things is all. What's up?" Elena took a seat on her bed, pushing her hair back.  
"Damon called." The blonde smiled innocently.  
"I bet he did." She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, knowing what she was up to, "And? What did he want?"

"He wants you to go to London with him. Next week that is."  
"No. Tell him NO. I am NOT going with him. I went in today to help him and that's all I was doing."  
"Oh Elena-"  
"Nope! If you're team Damon, you go! I am staying right HERE in New York."

Elena crossed her arms stubbornly as Caroline narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms too, not giving up. Suddenly, a smirk grazed her lips as the brunette gave her a look of confusion. She knew that face, it was her evil planning face and when Caroline was plotting, it never ended well. Not for her anyway. Laughing, she smiled big at Elena and moved backwards and out of the door.

"I understand. You don't want to go. Heard loud and clear, I'll tell him."  
"Thank you." Elena responded, not trusting her in the slightest.

Caroline closed the door over, her grin growing bigger as she skipped down the hall and into the living room, lifting her phone off of the table. This was going to be easy. If she planned it right, it would work out and Elena would never find out until it happened. Scrolling through her list of contacts, she pressed on Damon's name, holding the phone to her ear as she moved into the kitchen.

"Let me guess-"  
"Yeah, she said no."  
"I thought she would." Damon told her, a sigh in his voice.  
"But I may have an idea." Caroline wanted to give him some hope.  
"You do?"  
"Uh huh. Just trust me on this. Elena will be going to London with you next week, whether she knows it or not."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Well I hope your enjoying the sequel :D Anyway, The Night You Saved Me will be out next, stay tuned and THANK YOU for staying with me! I promise, someday I will pick up the slack. Shouldn't have so many stories running at the same time Bye!

Shauna

xxx


	3. Parents

**Chapter 3: Parents**

* * *

**A/N:** HEY EVERYONE! Yes, I know you're angry that I haven't updated in forever but I have good excuses as always :) I've been working like hell, so its been hard to get time to write and I've got through ALL of my stories and edited them, being grammar and layout, so you may notice the difference if you read back. I'm still editing, so they're not all the same yet :)

I have taken off death and never know where this might go, but I still have them on file in case.

I hope you enjoy and thank you again for being patient :)

Shauna

xx

* * *

It was early morning, the sun just rising over New York City as Elena rolled over in bed and latched onto the other pillow, holding it close. Moaning in content, she tucked her hands underneath, feeling the cold crisp sheets brush against her fingers. The door opened as Caroline skipped in and flicked the switch, light filling the room as Elena groaned in pain and tugged the covers over her head.

"Caroline! What the hell are you playing at?" Elena peeked from under the covers, the light stinging her eyes.  
"Come on! Its 5 in the morning! Rise and shine!" Caroline clapped with a grin on her face as the brunette narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Elena whined, "Ah, stop! Stop being so loud!" Pulling the covers back over her head, she sighed tiredly and closed her eyes again, feeling relaxed as sleep began taking over again.

Caroline grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Elena as she whistled, a grin on her face. Elena groaned as the blonde clapped her hands again, trying to keep her awake. Elena sat up, digging the heel of her palm into her eyes as she tried to wake herself up. Once she gave her eyes time to adjust to the light, she looked up at her friend, shooting daggers.

"Oh stop with that, come on! I've left the shower running for you, so hop in and get your ass dressed."  
"Where are we going?" Elena frowned.  
"It's a surprise, now move it or we will be late." Caroline skipped up with a smile.

Pushing herself up off of the bed, Elena made her way to the bathroom and grabbed one of her towels that were hot from the radiator. Closing the door over, she stripped down, tying her hair up into a bun as she gave it a wash the night before. Looking into the mirror, she let out a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. Caroline was going to be the death of her if she didn't let her catch up on well needed sleep. Looking through the steam, she stepped into the shower and closed the door over as she let the water soothe her body.

* * *

Elena looked into the mirror and bit down on her lip as she checked over her appearance. She had on her blue woolly dress and black tights with her laced up boots. She had tied her hair back into a high ponytail, only applying light make up. She had on her mascara, dark smoky eye shadow and a lip-gloss. Inhaling, she checked her appearance one more time as she flicked the switch and lifted her phone, making her way into the living room.

"Caroline, have you seen my phone charger?" Stepping into the living room, she stopped in her steps when she seen her case standing against the wall, "Huh?"  
"Elena, you're ready! You look gorgeous!" Caroline smiled, holding out a cup of coffee.  
"Uh, Caroline, what the hell is going on? Am I being evicted?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows, sipping her coffee.  
"Not the last time I checked," She laughed, "Me and you are going away for a little while, a break for the both of us."  
"Really?" Elena grinned, excitement running through her, "For how long? Where?"  
"It's a surprise of course." The blond explained.

"Ah, is that why you packed my case for me? When did you even do it?" Elena looked at her case.  
"While you were sleeping, you are a heavy sleeper Elena Gilbert. You'd sleep through a hurricane."  
"Pfft. So, have you packed away my phone charger?"  
"Yeah I have, don't worry. I know you need your phone to survive."  
"When are we leaving?"  
"Actually, as soon as our ride gets here."

Caroline moved over to the window, looking out as Elena sat down, finishing off her coffee as she felt the energy growing within her. Seeing the car pull up, Caroline took a deep breath, hoping that her plan worked. Plastering a smile on her face, she jumped up and down, clapping her hands as she turned to Elena and rushed over, lifting the case. "Come on, its here, lets go."

Elena jumped to her feet, moving into the kitchen as she placed the cup into the sink and moved back into the living room, "Where is your case?"

"Oh, I thought it would be easier for us to share one instead of us dragging around two cases." Caroline smiled, tilting her head.  
"Good idea, you're the smart one out of the two of us." Elena walked out of the apartment as the blonde followed suite, leaving the latch on the door as she whistled, following the brunette to the elevator as they both got inside.

Elena wrapped her arms around herself, watching the numbers on the elevator as they got to the first floor. Caroline got off first as she walked outside and smiled as she seen the town car waiting. Opening the trunk, she placed Elena's suitcase on top of the one already in there and shut it over quickly. Walking out, the brunette smiled at Caroline, pointing to the car as the blonde nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"This is beautiful car, I love it." Smiling, Elena pulled the door open as Caroline moved around to the other side.

Getting in, Elena pulled the door shut and smiled as the heat automatically hit her. "And its already heated for us too!" Grinning, she turned to her side to look at Caroline when she froze. Fuck. Swallowing, she stared into the blue eyes that were filled with hope, fear, adoration and…love? "What the hell is going on!?"

Elena glared at her and went to get out, "Nu uh, stay!"  
"Caroline!"

"Elena, let me explain." Caroline was leaning in through the window on Damon's side, smiling, "You're going to London with Damon."  
"You tricked me!" Elena went wide-eyed, glaring at her friend as the blonde rolled her eyes.  
"Of course I did! You're stubborn as hell and I had to trick you!"  
"You could have just left it! I didn't want to go!"  
"Well, you're going, have fun. So get over it."

Moving back, Caroline smiled at Damon who had been quiet during their conversation. Banging the top of the car with her hand gently, the car drove off as she smiled, taking a deep breath. She just hoped now that her plan worked and that Elena could see that she couldn't be without Damon because she loved him. Rubbing her arms, she ran back inside into the warmth.

* * *

The drive to the airport had been quiet. Elena turned away and looked out the window, hugging herself. The whole time, her heart was racing knowing she was so close to Damon that she could just turn and throw herself at him, but fighting temptation seemed like the best option at this time. When the car came to a stop she come out of her daze and seen the private jet waiting. Taking a deep breath, she heard Damon get out of his side as he shut the door. Lacing her hands together, she felt them shaking as she thought about being alone with Damon. Of course she was in love with him, but she was trying to do what was right, which doesn't seem right to everyone else but her. The door opened as she looked up and seen Damon giving her a soft smile, still not speaking a word.

"Thank you." Elena whispered, getting out as she looked around, the sky dull as the wind swept past her, sending chills up her spine.  
"Come on." Damon placed his hand on her lower back, leading her over to the place as she leaned into him, relishing in the feeling.  
"What about our cases?"  
"They've been dealt with."

Smiling, he ushered up the steps as she smiled softly, slowly making her way up as she ducked her head and moved into the plane, looking around. Wow, it was amazing. Biting her lip, she lowered herself into a seat as she curled her legs underneath her and studied the interior. It was a plush creamy white and all of the furniture had a velvet fluffy feeling to it. Damon walked along, sitting opposite her as he tugged his belt on, looking back at the pilot. Elena tugged her belt on too, looking out the window as she took a deep breath. This was it, her and Damon, going to London.

The door closed as the pilot got ready for take-off. Elena gripped onto the arms of the chair and closed her eyes, thinking of rainbows and unicorns, knowing it was a lot better than thinking about the plane crashing. Wonderful, now she was thinking about the damn plane crashing. Feeling a hand over hers, she opened her eyes to see that Damon had leaned over and placed his hand over hers. Giving him a soft smile, she closed her eyes again as the plane started down the runway, gaining speed as it took off into the air. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked out the window to see that they were in the air and let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?" Damon asked with a smile, leaning back into his chair.  
"Mmh, thank you." Elena looked up at him, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Elena-"  
"I'm not mad. I was, but I'm not anymore."  
"I just wanted you with me and when you said no, Caroline said she had a plan, so I went with it. I just needed to see you Elena."  
"Damon-"  
"Elena, don't give me the speech. We love each other and we both know it. I don't know what's holding you back from being with me."  
"With everything that happened, I just…I feel-"  
"Scared?"  
"Yes."

Damon looked up as the seatbelt sign went off and sighed in relief. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he moved over to the mini bar, pouring himself a bourbon and looked over to Elena with a raised eyebrow. Swallowing, she gave her head a shake and unbuckled her seatbelt, looking out the window. Moving back over, he placed a bottle of water down for her and sat back in his own seat as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm scared too." He admitted, his voice soft.

Elena looked up at him, biting into her lip as she let out a shaky breath, "Of what?"

"Losing you." Damon responded gently, looking up at her as their eyes met.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Walking into the hotel, Elena was starstruck as she looked around. It was beautiful. Once they had touched down in London, half an hour ago, it was raining heavily, which was the normal weather anyway. They then made their way to the hotel they were staying at and she couldn't be more amazed if she tried. The marble flooring, the marble walls and ceiling with a chandelier hanging above the lobby. Damon had made his way over to the reception area to book them in while she snooped around. Feeling a hand on her back, she looked up, seeing Damon giving her a soft smile.

"Were ready to go up." Smiling, he walked towards the elevator with her and got inside as he pressed the button for the penthouse*  
"The penthouse? Seriously?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows, chewing her lip.  
"Why get any less then the best?" Damon smiled, kissing the top of her head as she closed her eyes, inhaling.  
"I want my own room."  
"It's a double, don't worry."

As the elevator came to a stop at the floor, Elena walked out and looked at the carpeted flooring with a grin. It was a gold colour and with the lights shining down on it, it sparkled. Looking up, she seen Damon half way up the hall as he got to the door and opened it up with the key card. Following after him, she smiled, stepping in as he closed the door behind him. The place was huge. Elena took a deep breath, her eyes wide as she moved into the middle of the room. There were two couches in the middle with a coffee table in the middle. There was a mini bar over by the wall, as there were 4 different doors. Two were obviously for the two bedrooms and the other two led out onto the balcony. Biting her lip, she opened the door to one of the rooms and looked in to see an en-suite. Wow.

"Drink?"  
"Huh?" Elena turned on her heel quickly, forgetting he was in the room with her, "Oh, yes please."

Damon poured two Bourbons, sipping his as he held hers out, "It's strong, so take it easy."

"Thanks dad." She rolled her eyes, taking a sip as she walked over to the doors, pushing them open slowly as she stepped out onto the balcony, the whole of London before her eyes.  
"Amazing huh?" Damon leaned in the doorway, tilting his head, "Glad you didn't miss it, huh?"  
"You still tricked me." She inhaled, frowning.  
"And you know why I did it."  
"I," Taking a deep breath, she tipped her head back, swallowing the bourbon down in one as she slammed the glass on the counter, "I'm going to lie down."

After trading looks with him, she walked into the first room and kicked the door shut, falling onto the bed as she moaned into the pillow, her heart and head fluttering all over the place. What the hell was she supposed to do? She was in one of those situations where she was stuck in a never-ending cycle. Admit her feelings or stew in them. What a predicament.

* * *

A hand lay on her back, shaking her lightly as if they were trying to wake her from her slumber. There was another shake and a gentle kiss to her temple as she stirred, moaning quietly as she forced her eyes open. Damon sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair back as she looked up at him, still trying to wake up.

"Were going out to dinner, okay?" Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he got up and left the room.

Inhaling, Elena rolled onto her back and leaned up on her elbows, frowning. She didn't even remember falling asleep, how long had she been asleep? Looking up at the time, she seen it was 5:00 pm. A while then. Looking down, she seen her boots were off and smiled softly. Damon was really something and when she was trying to ignore him. Unzipping her case, she pulled out her red silk dress that reached mid-thigh and had straps on, which were embroided with jewels. Laying it out on the bed with her black blazer jacket and black heels, she walked into the bathroom, knowing she had to wake herself up.

* * *

After having a shower and getting her hair straightened, along with applying make-up, she was ready to go. Looking down at herself, she took a deep breath, smiling softly. It was good enough for dinner right? Brushing herself down, she tugged her blazer on and stepped into her heels as she twirled in the mirror and smiled. She was ready to go it seemed. Lifting her clutch, she walked out slowly and froze as she seen Damon on the phone to someone. He was wearing a suit and god, it was a stunning suit. He was wearing the dress pants, the jacket and a blue tie that matched his eyes. He was handsome. No wonder she was in love with him. Feeling her presence, he looked up from the phone call, stopping in his step as he stared at her, catching himself in a daze.

"Uh, alright, bye." Hanging up the phone, he swallowed, looking over at her, "You look…beautiful."  
"I uh," Blushing, she chewed her lip, "Please don't start."

Walking over to her, he took her hands in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as he looked into her eyes, the magnetic pull still there. Exhaling, she squeezed his hands gently and moved away, heading over to the bar as she poured herself a bourbon and took a sip, her nerves suffocating her from the inside. Watching her, he smiled, looking her over as he followed her and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning his chin on top of her head.

"You can keep running away from me, but I'll be right behind you Elena." Damon whispered into her ear.  
"Then I'll have to run faster." She replied and closed her eyes tightly as his lips fell to her neck, brushing their way down to where her shoulder was hidden by her blazer.  
"Not fast enough for me."  
"We have dinner."  
"That we do, lets go then."

* * *

Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, leading her inside the restaurant as he looked around for their table and smiled when he seen it. Elena looked up, following his gaze a man and a woman that already occupied their table. Feeling nervous all of a sudden, she followed him over, her heart racing and she couldn't figure out why she wanted to turn into a pile of goo. Reaching the Damon, the woman stood up, dark brown curly hair, stunning blue eyes and a smile which you could fall for easily. She pulled Damon into a tight hug as he hugged her back. The brunette looked between them, something going on, but she was to slow to figure it out. Pulling away, Damon gave the man a hug who had the black hair and green eyes.

Elena stood, her heart racing as Damon pulled back, a grin on his face as he pulled Elena close to him and pressed a kiss to her temple, seeing the panic on her face, hoping it would calm her down.

"Elena, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Elena, my girlfriend."

Parents.

**Parents.**

**PARENTS.**

The parents who Stefan told her were dead.

Well…fuck.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed and sorry again that its been a while! Thank you for being so patient, you're amazing! :)

Shauna

xx


	4. Love

**Chapter 4: Love**

* * *

The restaurant was alive and vibrant with energy. Tables in a mix of group conversations, but the only one in particular full of nervous energy, all of that thriving from one person. Elena took yet another sip of the wine pooling in her glass, her head growing hazy with each sip. It had been half an hour since she had met Giuseppe and Lilly. The famous 'dead' parents of Damon and Stefan.

"So, how did you two meet?" Lilly questioned, a soft smile on her face, "I apologize for the questions, but we have never had a chance to meet Damon's past relationship...trials if you will."

Stroking her finger up the stem of the glass, Elena's gaze shifted to meet Damon's gaze as he laid his arm across the back of her chair, his fingers tracing up and down her arm.

"Mom, the reason you have only met Elena, is because she is the only one I have been dead serious about. I see a future with her, I see more than a one night stand when I look at her," He looked over at her, his eyes sincere, "I always have."

Clearing her throat, a blush rising to her cheeks as she seen his parents gobsmacked looks, she spoke softly, the drink making her more confident, "The answer to your earlier question; we met through work. I went for an interview, which was to be his Personal Assistant."

"Oh Giuseppe, isn't that sweet?"  
"Of course sweetheart." He looked between them cautiously, glancing at his wife.  
"So tell me Elena...what do you see with Damon? A future?"

This was it. Sink or swim. Did she tell the truth, everything she was feeling for the man beside her? The guy who changed her life, or did she lie and be unhappy, trying to protect him from the drama and trouble of her life? Did she fight beside him or against him?

Elena's heart thumped quickly as she felt all eyes on her, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around like crazy. She was going to follow her heart and do what made her happy, no matter what the turn out may be.

Wetting her lips with her tongue, she let out a breath as she looked up at his parents, "My feeling for your son...no words can explain. Meeting Damon has changed my life, changed me." Damon's fingers froze from their hazy pattern drawing on her arms as she fought through her nerves," I am...utterly, head over heels...in love with your son."

Elena turned her gaze towards Damon as he was staring at her, shock and adoration in his gaze. "And I am lucky enough to see a future with him too."

"Oh, isn't this so romantic?" Lilly cooed, holding a hand to her chest.  
"Dessert anyone?" Giuseppe questioned.

* * *

Swiping the key card, the door unlocked as the brunette gave it a light push and stepped into the hotel suite, closing the door behind her. Looking around, she let out a breath that she had been holding since Damon and her shared a look in the lobby. One look full of love and promises. He was getting his parents booked into the hotel, since they were all meeting for breakfast in the morning.

Dropping her bag on the couch, she looked around, rubbing her arms, the cold giving her goosebumps. Slipping her heels off, she winced and hugged herself, moving towards the room she was staying in and stopped, looking from hers to Damon's room. Back to her room or wait for Damon in his?

Damon would be more than happy if she waited in his room for him, but did they need to talk first? Did she just go into her room and talk in the morning? Maybe Damon needed the space. Making her final decision, she went into her room and closed the door as she unzipped her dress, slipping it off. Looking around, she seen her silk robe laying across the bed and slipped it on over her arms, pulling the tie together. Crawling onto the bed, she pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes, yawning tiredly.

* * *

Shivering, Elena stirred, studying her surroundings as her body was on edge. She must have dozed at some point without realizing it. Biting her lip, she moaned, the feeling of pleasure only just hitting her as she let out a breath. What the hell? That's when she realized...hair tickling her thighs, her body on fire, the pleasure building.

"Damon?" Elena whimpered, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Feeling movement from under the covers, she looked up as his head popped up from under the covers, the ice blue noticeable in the dark, "You awake now baby?"

"Uh...huh." She moaned with a nod, biting her lip.  
"Anyway...we need to talk, but give me a minute."

"Damon-" Elena began as Damon disappeared back under the covers, burying his face back between her thighs as she gasped, her hands moving under the covers to grasp the back of his head as she rocked her hips against his relentless tongue. "Don't stop please."

"Mmh, not until you stop." He murmured, running his tongue around her bundle of nerves.

Gasping, Elena pulled at the strands of hair, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Arching her back, her body trembling, she moaned louder, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave as she seen a flash of white.

Damon pressed kisses up her body as he settled between her legs and pressed tender kisses to her face. Fluttering her eyelashes, Elena stared up at him dazed, a bit breathless as she lay her hands on his arms, his hands tucking underneath her head gently, holding her close.

"Damon-"  
"Shh." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, pressing his body against hers lightly, the skin to skin contact, making her swoon in content. She missed this.

Damon stared down into her eyes, his eyes shining with love and adoration as she blushed under his gaze, her hands making their way up his arms, her fingers relishing in the familiarity of his skin and body. Pushing forward, he entered her at a slow pace as her hips lifted against his in response, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, moan slipping from her lips as he pushed further until he was settled fully inside her.

"Hey." He whispered, kissing her jaw and cheek.  
"Mmh?" Elena's eyes fluttered open, staring up into the ocean eyes belonging to the guy who she'd like to call hers.  
"Don't close your eyes, okay?" He stroked his thumb over her cheek, "I want to see your eyes."  
"I'll try."

Grinning, he pressed his lips against hers, pulling out and thrust back in against as they moaned simultaneously, his fingers digging into her waist as hers were digging into his back, her moans growing louder as he picked up his pace, kissing every inch of her face that he could reach. The heat was rising within the room, the sounds of heavy breathing echoing across the four walls, along with the sounds of their moaning.

"Damon...Damon...Damon!"  
"I got you baby, I've always got you." Damon whispered into her ear, grunting as he buried his face into her neck, leaving yet another mark on her skin.

Elena held onto him, tears filling her eyes as the pleasure built and the more they built, the more vulnerable she grew. All of the emotions that she had been holding in, were bursting to the surface and she wanted to cry, but it was with happiness. This is where she wanted to be, this is the man who she wanted to be with, the man who she seen a future with, the man she wanted to marry and the man she wanted to be the father of her kids.

"Damon...?" She whispered, her voice hoarse and her eyes full of tears as he pulled back, his eyes on alarm as he seen her near tears, "I love you."

A smile spread across his face as he leaned down, kissing her tenderly, his thrusts slower and deeper as he nuzzled his nose against hers, "I love you too El, I always have, but you know that, don't you? You just chose not to see it."

Swallowing, she gasped as he changed angle, his pelvic bone rubbing against her bundle, shooting fire through her.

"Yes, I've always known." Elena whimpered, digging her nails into his shoulders and leaned up, kissing him as she bit his lip lightly, "I love you Damon, I love you so much."

Burying his hand into her hair, he kissed her, holding her closer, thrusting harder, his other hand coming down for his thumb to circle her bundle of nerves, as she went off like a firework, rocking against him, moaning and gasping as she screamed out his name. Damon thrust into her faster, moaning out, calling her name as he orgasmed with her, their bodies both coming down from their high as he held his weight, nuzzling his nose into her neck, kissing under her ear as she moaned in content.

"Time to talk?" Elena questioned, her voice light as she smiled, running her fingers into the back of his hair, kissing his jaw and temple.  
"Uh huh, time to have that talk."

* * *

The water was running hot, the sound of the shower echoing throughout the bathroom, the steam filling the room, almost making it look like a sauna in disguise. The mirror and windows fogged up with the heat as the brunette tilted her head back, letting the water overwhelm her body, the pain more dull than it had been when she first woke up. Humming, she washed the conditioner out and flicked the shower off, stepping out and wrapped a towel around her. When she had woke up, there was a note with a single red rose which made her heart flutter. The note was saying that he was going down to meet his parents earlier and sort out the breakfast arrangements, and that he would meet her down there. Walking into the bedroom, she looked at the outfit she had laid out for the day and inhaled, her mind going back to last night when Damon and her had their talk.

**"Did you mean it? What you said?" Elena asked quietly, her head on his chest and her arm draped around his waist.  
"Did you?" Damon raised an eyebrow, tracing his fingers up her back.  
"Yeah, of course I did. I meant every word." She admitted, inhaling deeply as she pressed a kiss to his chest.  
"Well then...yes. I see a future with you El, I mean...who wouldn't? I'm lucky to even BE a future for you."  
"You...have been the ONLY one ever to be a future for me Damon Salvatore. Always remember that."**

Brushing her hair away from her face, she looked into the mirror, a big smile on her face as she grabbed her hairdryer, dropping it onto the bed. Maybe things were finally going to go well for her and Damon. Maybe they would be happy this time round. Rubbing coco butter cream on her legs, she laid back on the bed, stretching and moaned. Yeah, this was going to be the laziest she has been while getting dressed.

* * *

Watching the numbers on the elevator, she took a deep breath, the nerves creeping in again as she looked at her reflection in the elevator doors. Her hair was in natural curls after giving it a fair treatment from the hairdryer, her make up was light, her lip gloss a light pink. She was wearing a blue and yellow silk dress, the straps thick and the length just above her knees. She was wearing white peep toes, her nails black. The elevator doors opened as she stepped out and looked around the lobby, the open space beautiful. Looking at the signs, she seen the sign for the breakfast bar and walked towards it, seeing it lead into a big dining room. Looking inside, she seen it half full, then that's when she found the table, her breath catching in her throat as she caught sight of Damon. There he was. Brushing herself down, she walked in and slowly made her way over to the table, chewing her lip with a blush as he looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

"Good morning." Elena smiled, slipping into the seat that Damon had pulled out for her after she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Good morning sweetheart." Lilly smiled, sipping her orange juice, "We waited for you, we can order now then."  
"I've already order for us Lilly, I was speaking to the chef, we go way back." Giuseppe gave her a smile.

Damon sat back in his seat, taking Elena's hand in his, squeezing it gently as he kissed her knuckles and tilted his head to the side. Elena leaned into him gently, resting her forehead against his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"You look beautiful." Damon whispered as she smiled shyly.  
"Thank you Damon. You look handsome as per usual and...happy." Elena replied, lifting her head to look at him.  
"Mmh, you have a way with me it seems. I'll order for us, mmh?"

Giving him a smile, she watched as the waitress came and took their orders. Elena heard her phone going off and jumped lightly, blushing as the table began laughing at her. Smiling, she kissed Damon's cheek, getting up as she walked out, going into the lobby and sat on one of the couches as she answered the phone call.

"Hello?" Elena looked around the lobby, her eyes catching on a vase.  
"You and me have some serious talking to do!" Caroline barked down the phone.  
"Caroline?" Elena frowned, raising an eyebrow.  
"You wanna tell me about what I found in our trash!?"  
"Uh-"  
"Yes, Uh! Elena, are you pregnant?"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, I know its been a while, I'm so damn sorry! :( Inspiration has been terrible, I don't want to let you guys down, but I know I have. I'm really sorry, I'll try my best to get chapter out, no matter how big or small.

Shauna

xxx


	5. Daddy Damon

**Chapter 5: Daddy Damon**

* * *

Everything around her was coming to a blinding halt, like the world was moving in slow motion. People's voices sounded throughout the lobby, the voices like an echo as the brunette lowered herself onto one of the lobby couches, the leather cold against her legs. Swallowing, she rubbed a hand down her throat as her mouth dried up like quick sand, panic rising within her. Oh no, how did she find that? Why did she look in the trash? Why hadn't she emptied the bin? She was in such a rush to work the morning she did it, she didn't even think about it. She just threw it into the trash.

"Elena Gilbert, I asked you a question. Are you pregnant?"  
"I-I don't know Caroline! I didn't get to look at the test! I was in a rus-"  
"Well, its positive." Caroline cut her off calmly.  
"Rush...I'm sorry, what? What did you just say?"  
"The test is positive Elena."

"Po...sitive?" Taking a deep breath, she looked around the lobby feeling she was going to faint. Luckily for her, she was already seated, otherwise she would have had a hard collide with the marble flooring, "I...I'll have to go and see a doctor. I haven't see one to confirm it."

"Oh...OH, who's the father?" Caroline questioned, "Is it Damon?"  
"Bloody hell Caroline! Of course it would be! Who else have I been with!?"

"Alright, calm down. Keep your knickers on; mind you, if you had done tha-"  
"Don't even finish that sentence Caroline Forbes!"  
"Sheesh. I hope you are pregnant, it would explain the bloody moods."  
"Oh god! What if I am? What am I gonna do?" Elena asked, her eyes wide as it finally hit her. A baby. That changed things. Majorly.

"Look, calm down okay? Don't panic. You know what the tests are like, they aren't 100% positive."  
"Right...right, I'm calm."  
"So, that just leaves one question really-" Caroline began casually.  
"Uh, alright? What is that?" Elena raised her eyebrows unsure.  
"Why was the test still sitting in your trash? Did you not go back to check it?"  
"Honestly, I rushed out to work and threw it in the trash. I had a bad day and just forgot all about it, ya know? It was just a suspicion."

"So, that leaves the bigger question, when did you take it? The test?" The blonde question curiously.  
"Oh, that, well."

* * *

**Pushing the door open with a bang, she sobbed and dropped her bag by the door as she kicked it shut in a huff. This was getting beyond ridiculous, why was she crying again? This was the third time this week. So what if her boss was an asshole? Most of them are these days...except him.**

**"Uh, stop it Elena. You're the one that decided to walk away." Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a Galaxy chocolate bar, opening it as she ate block by block within the space of a minute. "Why am I so hun-"**

**Freezing mid-chew, she turned slightly, her eyes catching sight of the calendar as she rushed over, running her finger along to the date, her eyes growing wider as her heart grew heavy. She was late. She was never late. No no no.**

**"Fuck." Dropping the wrapper into the bin, she rushed to the door, wiping under her eyes quickly as she lifted her handbag, rushing out, shutting the door behind her.**

* * *

"Then I came home after having a crying fit again and fell asleep. So I took the test the next morning and then...never looked."  
"God, this is huge. I mean...Damon Salvatore's baby." Caroline laughed, shaking her head, "Boy, is that gonna be one of the news."  
"Oh shut up. That is so not funny! I'm worried about Damon, nothing else. Damon is my main priority, I don't know how he is gonna take this."  
"Don't tell him until your sure, otherwise you're just worrying yourself for nothing."

"Mmh." Elena bit her lip, leaning her chin down on her hand as she studied the marble flooring, beige swirling into a sand colour and creating a calm atmosphere. Unfortunately, it wasn't calm enough to keep her heart from doing the double the speed. "Your right, I'll go and see the doctor soon. Get it over and done with."

"So, IF you are pregnant, how far along do you think?" Caroline asked.  
"If I were, I would say...two months or around that." Elena answered and took a deep breath. Holy crap, two months.

Looking up, Elena's eyes settled on him straight away, her heart racing. He must have walked out to see where she was. Seeing his eyes finally settle on her, a smile broke out onto his face as he made his way over. How did she go more than a month without this man in here life? Its a shock to her too. Biting her lip, she spoke into the phone quietly, trying to keep calm.

"Caroline, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey." Elena spoke, smiling gently as she tucked her phone away in her cardigan pocket, her stomach doing somersaults as their eyes met.  
"Hey you. Everything okay?" Damon held his hands out as she shakily placed her hands in his, standing up, "You had me worried. You were gone a while."  
"Oh, just Caroline. Catching up, making sure everything is okay, you know?" Looking up at him, she tilted her head.  
"And...are you okay? You seem worried about something." Damon told her, stroking his thumb over her cheek as he looked down at her.  
"No no, I'm fine. Just hungry, ya know?" She smiled.

"Mmh, then lets get the lady fed shall we?" Grinning, he leaned down and kissed her softly, inhaling, "You really do look beautiful you know. You take my breath away every time I see you."

Blushing deep red, she ducked her face as he laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and led her back into the dining room, where the smell of food lingered in the air, causing her stomach to rumble.

Yeah, she was very hungry.

* * *

Breakfast was going smoothly. They had gotten their food after deciding what they wanted and then they all fell into nice conversation, different topics coming up in question along with the weather, Damon's work, their plans for while they were in London. Damon was more clued into that than Elena since she was tricked here, but she paid attention to see where she came into play here.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy that business is going well for you." Lilly smiled, taking another bite as she sipped her orange juice.  
"Yes mother. Its going very well. I'm here to wrap up a big deal in London, so fingers crossed." Damon responded, a smile on his face, generally excited.  
"What deal is that then son?" Giuseppe piped up, sipping his coffee.  
"I'm looking at buying some office buildings here, I wanna start going international with the company. Spread it world wide and why not start here? In England."

Elena smiled big, taking another bite of her pancake as she watched Damon, her heart soaring. He was so clever and he had no idea just how clever he was. He could make the world his oyster, run deals here and there, still not knowing how good he was at his job. Biting her lip, she leaned closer, pressing her forehead into his shoulder, inhaling his cologne, a goofy grin on her face. Feeling a hand on the back of her neck, she looked up, her eyes meeting his as he raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He murmured quietly under his breath.  
"Mmhm. Perfect." She smiled shyly, moving her head back down to settle against his chest again.  
"Good." Damon grinned, placing his hand on the back of her head as he sipped his coffee, looking over at his parents.

"So honey, one thing I've been meaning to ask you." Lilly tilted her head in confusion.  
"Yeah mom?" Licking his lips, he moved his hand as Elena leaned up to take a sip of her apple juice.  
"Have you heard from Stefan?" Elena choked on her apple juice as she went to swallow, coughing as it went down the wrong way.

Holding her hand to her chest and the other hand to her mouth, she coughed, her eyes watering as she cleared her throat, trying to push away the suffocating feeling as Damon leaned across to her, his hand resting on her thigh as concern flashed through his eyes. She gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up.

"Oh Elena dear, are you alright?"  
"Yes Lilly. Sorry, just went down the wrong way is all." Elena answered, breathing deeply.  
"No mom, I haven't seen him, why? Have you heard from him?"  
"Oh no, not in a while sweetheart. He doesn't visit much these days, give him my blessing when you see him?"  
"Yes mother." Damon forced a smile, rubbing his hand against Elena's leg in a soothing way.

* * *

"Well uh, that went smoothly." Damon rubbed his hand down the back of his neck, smiling over at Elena, "For a kind of...parent...breakfast thing"

Elena laughed, walking along the path with him, taking all the scenery around them. It was absolutely beautiful here in London. The weather was obviously cold, but it was England and from what she heard the weather didn't get much better than this. Chewing her lip, she looked over at Damon and smiled. Breakfast had gone better than she thought, especially as she just met Damon AND Stefan's parents last night. What could have gone wrong? Only the fact that Stefan was brought up.

"So, you haven't heard from him?" Elena questioned, biting her lip hard.  
"Uh, hmm, no." Damon told her straight, walking along beside her.

Still a hard subject then.

"So," Changing the subject, the brunette smiled, "Looking at buying places out here then to make your company bigger? When do you plan to do that?"  
"Well, I have a meeting in a few days with the head of Oblique who is looking to sell up and I'm willing to make a reasonable offer for it, so-"  
"So, you're going to go there, all high and mighty, give him an offer he can't refuse and swipe the building from under his feet?" She grinned cheekily.  
"I think your getting the hang of this business thing now." Damon smirked, shaking his head, "It will be good. Give the company a better name, a bigger meaning."

"Soooo," She smiled innocently, "Does this mean I've got my job back?"  
"I don't remember firing you, you left willingly." Damon pointed out, giving her a look.  
"For reasons-"  
"Which don't make sense...but, I won't just because you've finally come back to me and I'm happy with just that." He smiled happily and took her hand in his.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long, I guess I just needed to do some thin-"  
"Thinking. Yeah I know you did. I know this is a lot to do with Stefan as well. Trying to keep me out of your past, but you found out a lot about me to, especially with Bonnie."  
"Yeah I know I did. I know."

"This is it then, no more messing around, no more lies, no more games, just the truth, deal?" Stopping and turning to her, he looked into her eyes as she swallowed.  
"Deal." She responded, her heart in her throat.

Technically she wasn't lying about being pregnant, he never asked.

Oh yeah, that justifies it.

Guess its time to see the nice doctor and see if hes going to be a Daddy Damon.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this one took a bit longer to come out! Work is just...uh...well you know work! Anyhoe, there will be another chapter of this coming out very soon, so just bare with me and it will be coming to surface!

If you ever have any questions about stories or anything in general, don't be afraid to write to me. I'm an open book.

Literally! :D

Bye!

Shauna

xx


	6. Reality

**Chapter 6: Reality**

* * *

England. That one word which filled a variety of people with optimism and excitement. To American people, England was mysterious because they wanted to go and see what the big deal was about. London was the biggest topic among every conversation as it was the most heard about. It was famous for Big Ben, The London Eye, and of course you cannot forget Buckingham Palace.

The past couple of days had gone past quick, but in all fairness; Damon and Elena had been touring the City, going out every day. Elena was in love. Everything about the city gave her hope. Unfortunately at the moment she was filled with anxiety as today was the day she was going to see the doctor to see if she was pregnant or not. Explaining that she was nervous was an understatement to say the least.

Dragging her woolly cardigan up her arms, she slipped her feet into her converses and glanced over at the bed, where Damon lay fast asleep. Smiling softly, she brushed her hair into a ponytail and looked into the mirror. Wow, her skin was a sickly pale. It was now or never, time to go and find out.

Lifting her phone, she looked over at Damon again and thought about giving him a kiss, but she was scared to wake him. Leaving the bedroom, she made her way down the corridor and into the Living Room. It still surprised her at how big this place was. Jogging over to the door quickly, she took a deep breath and walked out.

* * *

These places were the worst. Who even liked hospitals? Bouncing her legs nervously, the brunette stared up and down the corridor; people coming and going every half an hour. It looks like her doctor was running late today. She had been waiting for an hour and a half now; it was drawing close to the two hour mark. When she had asked the nurse what was going on, she said that her doctor was really busy today and there was a delay in seeing patients. That was an understatement. Burying her face into her hands, she inhaled deeply. She really had to calm down.

"Uh, come on! Please." Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she took a quick glance and groaned. Dammit! 5 missed calls from Damon and 3 from Caroline. Damon must have woke up and found her gone and then rang Caroline. "Now this really needs to hurry up."

"Elena Gilbert?" The nurse called out, walking down the corridor towards her.  
"Oh finally." Springing up from the chair, she walked towards her, "Hey there."  
"Hello, I apologise for the delay. Doctor Tempany is ready to see you now."

The nurse ushered her into he room as Elena cautiously walked in, her heart racing. This was it. Time to find out. Looking around the room, she closed the door over and spotted Doctor Tempany sitting over at her desk. She was an older lady, looked like she was in her mid-thirties, glossy black hair reaching just below her shoulders.

"You must be Elena." She turned in her chair, bright green eyes landing on her.  
"Uh yeah," She swallowed, "Yeah, that's me."  
"Lovely, take a seat and we can talk about what the problem is."

"Right, okay." Slowly shifting her feet, she moved over to the chair, slowly settling into it as she looked around. It had been a long time since she had been in an Doctor's office. Probably right around the time that she was seeing Stefan. "So-"

"You have no reason to be nervous. This is strictly confidential, everything that is said is between us."  
"I-I think that I might be...pregnant?"  
"Might be pregnant?" Doctor Tempany raised an eyebrow.  
"The test said it was positive, but I know what tests are like and from what I remember, I believe I had my period less than a month ago."

"From what you remember?"  
"It is a REALLY long story. Please can we check? I'm kind of in a hurry."  
"Of course, lets get started then."

* * *

Tick tok. Tick tok. The clock was loud, echoing through her ears as she shuffled in her seat. This was agonizing. Less than half an hour ago, they did a test on her to see if she was pregnant. Now, she sat alone in the doctors office. What was she going to do? Feeling her phone vibrating once again in her pocket, she moaned and tapped her foot. Come on. Where was she?

The door opened as Doctor Tempany walked in and close it behind her. Smiling softly, she made her way over as Elena swallowed hard. Oh god. This was it. Sitting down opposite Elena, she tilted her head, "Well-"

"Am I? Am I pregnant?" Elena asked, her voice panicky and double the speed.  
"No."  
"God, what am I goi-" Pausing, she held her breath, "What?"  
"You're not pregnant Miss Gilbert."  
"But, the test-"  
"What you had, is what we call a Chemical Pregnancy."  
"Right, and that is?"

"It is when you could have been pregnant, but the cycle of period came quite quick, which causes a miscarry. It is pretty common, that is why it is always best to check after a pregnancy test because they're 97% reliable, so you can imagine how many women we have rushing into our office to check."

"So, I'm not?" Elena bit her lip, not knowing whether she was relieved or disappointed.  
"No, your not. But, the good news is you will have no problem when the time comes as you are very healthy and the test showed no sign of problems."

"Thank you so much doctor, you've been wonderful." Elena got up, shaking her hand and smiled, walking out quickly as she let out the breath she was holding. At least she knew one day she could have kids and at least it might be planned, she would need to talk to Damon about the whole thing. Speaking of, she better get back to the hotel quick, her phone was up on 9 phone calls from him now.

* * *

Making her way up the hall, she bit her lip and nodded to herself. She was going to tell him where she had been, of course she would. Why would she hide it from him? She had nothing to hide, she was in love with him. Licking her lips, she slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door shut behind her as she seen Damon pacing back and forward on the phone, his voice filled with worry.

"I don't know where she is! She isn't answering my phone calls Caroline! I'm worried sick, what if something has hap-" Damon froze in his step as he looked up and seen Elena slowly walking over, nerves showing on her face as she waved slightly. Swallowing, he closed his eyes, relief sinking into him, "She's here, I'll call you later."

Hanging up, he moved quickly and the next minute she was in his arms, being squeezed into his chest as he sighed in relief and stroked his hand up her back and into her hair, holding her close. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled into him, feeling safe and relieved to be away from that hospital.

"Where the hell have you been Elena? You had me worried sick?" Damon asked, pulling back to look at her as he held her face in his hands carefully.  
"Sit down, we need to talk." Elena responded, gently pushing him down onto the couch as she sat on the one opposite.  
"Well...now I'm worried," He told her, biting his lip as he rubbed his neck, "What's the matter?"

"The reason why I have been gone for a few hours is because I was at the hospital." She slowly looked at him as her frowned.  
"What? Why? Why were you at the hospital? What's wrong?" He sat forward, concern showing on his face.  
"I was at the hospital because...I thought that I was...pregnant."  
"P-Pregnant? Are you? Wait, you thought you were? Your not?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
"No...No I'm not, I thought I was, but it was a...false alarm."

"So, would you?" Clearing his throat, he pressed his hands together, "Would you want to have a baby?"  
"I-I...I didn't think I did, but I guess after I found out I wasn't...I was disappointed, but relieved. Because then at least it would be planned and talked about, so I guess I really would, but maybe in the future ya know?"

"In the future?" Damon bit his lip, nodding softly.  
"Would you...want...one?" Elena asked cautiously.  
"With you, I'd love one. I'd love a million of you."  
"R-really?" Frowning, she swallowed.  
"Of course Elena. Jesus, before you came along, I didn't want any of it, the thought never even crossed my mind, but you...you've changed me in ways that I never imagined possible. I wanna marry you, I want kids with you, I want to buy a house with you and jesus...I want a life with you."

Before Damon noticed, Elena was up and flying into his lap as he fell back into the couch, holding her close to him as she kissed his face all over, love and contempt spreading throughout her body as she grinned happily, still kissing his face. Laughing, Damon held her close, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her back softly.

"You know that you're my world Elena Gilbert and I am head over heels in love with you."  
"I love you too Damon." Elena smiled bigger, kissing him again.

* * *

Twirling, Elena stared into the mirror, the purple plum dress complimenting her figure as she slipped into her stilettos and brushed her hair back. She was all ready. She looked professional ready. Damon had the interview with Oblique today and as his P.A, she was to tag along and help him out. Licking her lips, she applied lip gloss and inhaled, walking out of the room and down the hall as she seen Damon pacing back and forward on his phone. He seemed to do that a lot lately. Leaning against the wall, she watched him with adoration on his face. She was in love with him. That was clear and she couldn't fall any further in love with him. After today, she felt like she owed him everything, the time lost over her stupidity being one. Watching him, she smiled shyly as he turned to her and stopped, a grin growing on his face.

"I'll talk to you later." Hanging up, he looked her over and slowly made his way over, "Wow."  
"You're looking pretty...wow yourself." Elena smiled big, sliding her arms around his neck as she looked him over. He was sporting the grey suit and black tie that she loved.  
"You ready to go?" He kissed her softly, nuzzling his nose against hers.  
"Mmh, more than ready." Stroking her thumb along his cheek, she pulled away and grabbed her coat slipping it up her arms.  
"Then lets go."

* * *

It was spectacular. It was kind of like Damon's office back home. It was in pristine condition. Not a spec of dust or dirt in sight. The floors were polished and shining bright, the paint on the walls fresh, the smell still lingering in the air. It was beautiful, it could be ranked in the worlds best architecture. Stepping out of the elevator, she followed Damon up the hall, walking how he walked. She never noticed, he had a professional walk. It was odd, but she could tell the difference in his personality. This one was a pure business personality. One she had never seen since he had been flirting with her since day one. Grinning like a school girl, she followed him as he looked over his shoulder, a grin slipping onto his face for a second.

"What?" Damon questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Nothing sir, just observing." Elena answered in her secretary voice as his eyes went dark and he turned his attention back to the suite in front of him.  
"Ah, Mr Salvatore...he is ready for you. Go on straight through."

Damon nodded to the red head receptionist and made his way into the room as Elena flashed her a smile and followed him in, nerves creeping up her spine. Why was she nervous? It wasn't her trying to buy a business.

"Ah, Mr Salvatore. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
"Mr Walter, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for seeing me today."  
"Anytime. I'm happy to make time for you. And you have brought?"  
"Oh, this is my wonderful PA Miss Gilbert." Damon introduced, ushering towards her.  
"Pleasure Miss Gilbert."  
"The same to you." She smiled softly, sitting beside Damon as he took seat on the couch.

"Would you like a drink-"  
"Damon please, and yes. That would be perfect. Elena?" He looked over at her, his eyes full of love.  
"A water please."  
"Of course." Pouring two coffees and a water, he placed them down and sat on the opposite couch, "So I understand you're here to make a proposition Damon."  
"That I am sir, I-"  
"Alexander please."  
"Alexander, I would like to buy your building."

"Right, and-"  
"And I believe I can make it spectacular. Don't get me wrong, its fantastic with what you have done. But I know you are planning to sell as you are planning to settle down with your family. I already have a place back home, but I'm looking to expand and go international. I understand this is a family firm and I would never change that. I want to do better for myself Alexander...I want to have a family, make sure that they grow up in a stable home. I want to make the woman I love happy and give her everything she wants. I want to be able to say that I conquered the world and achieved everything I want to. I guess all that I'm saying her sir-Alexander...is that you give me the chance. I will give you anything you want for it, I will give you as much money as you want, just let me prove to you that I will make it better and more extraordinary."

Elena held her breath, butterflies bouncing over her stomach as she looked at Damon, her eyes wide. Wow, he really went all out with that speech there. Wanting to do well for his family and the woman he loves? God...he was just a ball of something. Looking over at Alexander, she watched the emotions in his eyes like a cycle. He looked conflicted, what made him start the company.

"Damon, you know why I started this company?" Alexander asked.  
"No, No I don't."  
"For my wife, it was all for my wife...unfortunately, she passed two years ago. You know what though, she was perfect, she made me perfect. She gave a chance to prove that I could be better than I was, a chance to prove that I could be different. Lets face it, I wasn't perfect. I was trouble from the moment I left my mothers womb. But she changed me for the better."

"I understand that feeling." Damon responded, his hand stroking against Elena's hand for a split second as he reached for his coffee and took a sip.  
"Damon, I'm going to give you the chance to."  
"What?" Damon swallowed hard, his coffee forgotten as he placed it down.  
"You're a bright young man. You have determination and have guts, I like that. I want to sell you the company and in a few months, I want to see the turn out."  
"Alexander, you won't be disappointed, I promise."

Both men rose to their feet, shaking hands as a grin spread across Damon's face. Elena let out a sigh of relief, joy bubbling up inside of her as she stared at Damon. Could this man get any more perfect? Standing up, she smiled as she shook Alexander's hand to.

"This calls for a celebration. Dinner on me." Alexander grinned.

* * *

Laughing, they walked up the corridor, hand in hand, fingers interlaced as Elena kissed his cheek and then jaw, coming to a stop as they stood outside their hotel suite. Grinning down at her, he laughed again, happiness running through him as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, humming in approval. Smiling big, she held his wrists, holding him close.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert." Damon whispered, looking down at her.  
"Me? I think you'll find you did all the work." Elena nudged him playfully.  
"I had an influential presence. What can I say?" He grinned coyly.  
"Yeah, that you do." Smiling teasingly, she tilted her head, "Maybe you should make it up to me then."

Wiggling his eyebrows, he lifted her up into his arms as she burst out laughing and held onto him as he walked inside the suite, kicking the door shut, more laughing heard through the door. The best way to end their last night in London.

Back home tomorrow and back to reality.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! How are you doing!? :D I hope you're well!

Sorry it has taken long in uploading this, I'm tired all of the time, its bad :D

Anyhow, I hope everyone has enjoyed their weekend, back to the horrible joy of work tomorrow!

So goodnight!

Hugs and kisses,

Shauna!


End file.
